Lake House Fever
"Lake House Fever" is the second segment of the sixtieth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 17, 2019 alongside "Ransomgram", and is the second segment of the fourth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis When a storm traps Star at Tom's family lake house, she turns it into a fun excursion. Plot Star is hanging out with the Lucitors at their beach house. After surfing with Tom, Star announces her plans to help out Marco at the Diaz House for dinner. Everything seems fine until it suddenly begins to rain (which in the underworld is made of fire). Due to how dangerous the weather can be for her, Star is told to wait inside with the rest of the family until it passes. The family begin playing Drabble (the Underworld version of Scrabble) to pass the time. After Relicor joins in to play, Wrathmelior, Tom's mother, leaves to go into the kitchen and make demonade. Feeling that something is off, Star decides to join her. In the kitchen, Star tries to bond with Wrathmelior, who seems distant and awkward with her. After Star tries to give her a high five, she "leaves her hanging", worrying her. She brings this up with Tom who tells her not to think about it. They begin to look at family photos to everyone's delight, but when they begin showing photos of Tom and Star, Wrathmelior noticeably becomes bothered and upset. Tom comes out to Star and reveals that he is aware of the kiss she had with Marco and that even though it bothered him, he was not upset about it. He adds that he told his mother and that she is just worried that she will somehow hurt him again. Angered over not being told, Star tries to leave, but when Tom goes out to stop her a wave washes him out. Star rescues him and Wrathmelior rushes out to embrace him. The storm suddenly clears up and Tom realizes that it was caused by Wrathmelior who has "her own emotional weather system". Tom and Star agree to be more open with each other in the future. As the Lucitors prepare burgers, Star decides to stick around longer with the Lucitors. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor * Mark Gagliardi as Dave Lucitor * Dee Bradley Baker as Wrathmelior Lucitor * Tress MacNeille as Exasperella Lucitor Trivia * Some of the pictures in the Lucitor family album are also featured in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells. * Marco is revealed to pay regular visits to his family on Earth after relocating to Mewni. * Photos in the Lucitor family album show when Star and Tom first became a couple and when Tom first gave Star her horn headband. * The title is similar to "cabin fever", referencing either the idiomatic term or the 2002 film. ** Rider Strong, Tom's voice actor, also starred in the 2002 film. * The board game Drabble is a parody of Scrabble. * The name of Tom's childhood pet, Little Lord Fool-leroy, is a reference to the novel Little Lord Fauntleroy. International premieres *May 3, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Lake House Fever 2.png Lake House Fever 3.jpg Lake House Fever 4.png Lake House Fever 5.png Lake House Fever 6.png External links *Lake House Fever at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes